Zack
' '''Outgoing and ingenious '''Zachary "Zack" Hill '''wants nothing but a good laugh. While most people love his company, the government isn't too fond of '''The Technophiles sense of humor. Biography The only thing that Zack and his two brothers know about their parents’ careers is that they’re top secret and for the government … well, Zack ''thinks they’re for the government. How else can he explain all of the strange gadgets that they bring home from work? Though his parents try to keep the items away from their boys, Zack was always a troublemaker, and at age five he snuck into his parents’ room to fiddle with the supercomputer in his mother’s briefcase. When he was caught, his parents were more awestruck than angry, as the child had figured out how to input commands into the highly advanced device. Examining some of his toys, the Hills were shocked to find that their son had converted his Game Toy Pastel into a universal remote. Zack was a child prodigy! As he got older, Zack loved to design gizmos and tinker with electronics, but he liked to make trouble much more than he wanted to listen to his teacher or take a test. However, this seemingly unremarkable, B-average student is actually a talented hacker in his spare time. Under a secret alias, Zack hacks everything from government websites to traffic signs, as he gets a kick out of messing with others. Zack applied for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment to challenge himself and see how somebody with his particular skillset can perform in the competition. He promises to play fair and square, as tempting as hacking the network’s files may be. During For Your Entertainment... Chris and the cast waited for Zack to arrive in ... Fifteen Minutes of Fame, but were startled when an RC helicopter flew off the bus instead. Zack explained he built the toy on the bus ride over. In his interview with Helen D'Angelo, Zack showed off another invention, the Frogclaw 3.0, a grabber device to make up for his height. When showing off the Frogclaw, it accidentally grabbed onto a curtain and destroyed the entire stage just as his fifteen minutes ran out, meaning he still earned a point for The Emmys. In The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Zack secretly stole the screws out of Elena's shower head. While Elena tried to find the culprit, Zack gave the screws to Risty, who appreciated the prank. Zack was the first contestant to shoot an arrow in the first part of the challenge, which missed the target completely. During the second part of the challenge, Wes joked that Zack should design a robotic Chris McLean to impress the host, so he alternated between helping Wes write song lyrics for the challenge and working on blueprints for the Chris Bot. Risty teased Zack by stealing the blueprints, which backfired when Minerva unexpectedly tore the paper apart, unaware that Wes had written his song lyrics on the back. Zack, Risty, and Wes escaped to The Hotel, purposefully leaving Minerva behind. Later, Zack played a paper plate tambourine for ambiance during Elena's recitation of Victor's poem. Risty and Zack became partners in pranking crime in Video Killed the Reality Star and broke up Elena and Gabe's alliance meeting by scaring them with an RC truck. Due to his experience with video editing software, Zack was elected to be The Emmys' director for the music video challenge. He complimented Risty on her set design and was horrified by Ophelia's stalker costume. He and Risty sent her to talk to Victor to prank the actor, but he unexpectedly kind to her. Zack was a capable leader in directing his teammates. He stayed behind to edit the video while his teammates got lunch, but was late to the video presentations. When it was The Emmys' turn to present, Zack showed up empty handed and claimed somebody stole the video, but his team assumed he'd lost it. He was voted off that night, and requested that his teammates find the video thief before he was forced to leave the film set. In Safest Catch, The Oscars found Zack's video in one of their rooms, meaning that Zack was telling the truth and his video actually was stolen. In Sing Your Heart Out, Camille admitted that she stole the video while Zack was in the bathroom to make sure The Oscars couldn't lose the challenge and possibly vote her off. When Zack's picture appeared in Flashing Lights, Risty said that Zack should have still been in the game if not for a mean trick. In Thirteen, Zack appeared as a zombie and "killed" Monique by biting her on the neck. He then appeared in the horde of zombies surrounding Sebastian at the end of the challenge, as well as testing the blood packets in Chris's explanatory video. In Flashback, Zack was picked to help Ophelia complete the obstacle course challenge. In After Elimination, Zack and Risty were reunited at the Losers' Resort, where they spent most of their time pulling pranks on the other contestants using Zack's gadgets. He revealed that he supported Donna to win the competition, since her reluctant victory would be a total meme. In Last One Standing, Zack hosted a Simon Says-style choreography mini-challenge based off of the music video episode that got him eliminated. Audition Tape The video started by showing a small boy with a shock of bleached hair tinkering with an old cellphone. A bright desk lamp illuminated his work area, which was completely covered in various gears, tools, and dissected electronics. “Salutations, Total Drama Island.” He said without even looking up from his project. “My name’s Zack Hill, and I’d love to be featured on your show. I’ve been terrorizing my town for all seventeen years of my life. No, I’m not robbing banks and starting fires. I’m doing better than that because I use technology to prank people. “A few years back, a story made late night news about all of the computers in the Pennsylvania State Capitol Complex simultaneously and unstoppably playing a popular internet video meme on repeat for an hour. They never found the culprit. Well …” Zack briefly put down his screwdriver to raise his right hand. “Guilty as charged.” The freckle-faced boy snickered as he pressed a button on the gadget, an antenna popping out of the top. “I know what you’re thinking: why would a guy like me want to be on a show like yours? Well, I might not look like much, but you know the old saying: 'good things come in small packages.' Just because Cody kind of epically failed as a competitor doesn’t mean that we techies can’t do well. To steal a phrase from Chris in season one, I’m ‘full of surprises.'” As if on cue, the phone made a beeping sound and then his desk lamp flickered off. Zack gasped, his expression only visible because of the light emitting from the cellphone screen, and picked up the camera, running to the window at the other side of his room. The camera focused just in time to capture the lights in every house on the street going out simultaneously. “Oh crap!” “''ZACHARY!!!” Zack flinched when a voice bellowed from the room below him. “The power will come back in a sec, Dad, I swear!” “If you’re snooping around in the FBI’s files again, I am not hiring another lawyer-” “That was ''one time!” “It was seven times!” Zack gave the camera a nervous grin before the cellphone screen shut off, eliminating the last source of light in the room. Trivia *Zack was the third contestant eliminated and the first from his team. He did not receive any silver stars. *He is the shortest male this season. This and his love for technology give him unintentional similarities to Cody. Once I noticed this, I incorporated it into his character. *Zack's shirt has the logo for the show Mister What, a parody of Doctor Who. His alternate outfit shirt is meant to resemble a computer game loading screen, and his pajama top is covered in 0's and 1's, representing binary code. *He received tenth place in the first draft of the story. This was quickly changed both for the shock of his early elimination and because there were other characters who I needed to make it further in the game for their storylines' sake. *When creating and writing for Zack, I wanted to lead the audience on to think that he would be a main character and last long to give his elimination more shock value. *If Zack had made it farther in the story, his friendship with Risty would have grown into an attraction on his side. *Despite his early elimination being a shock based on the amount of screentime he received, Zack would not have performed well at many of the physical challenges had he continued on because of his unathletic nature and small build. Because of this, he could have easily been eliminated in a challenge like We All Fall Down or the second half of Teeth. *The Game Toy Pastel in Zack's biography is a parody of the Game Boy Color. *When it's mentioned that Zack pranked the state capitol in his audition with a video meme, I imagine he probably Rickrolled them. *Zack's redrawn character model has several changes from the original including freckles, gauged ears, shaved sideburns, complete wardrobe changes, and a completely different facial design. The neon colors of Zack's outfit and the more alternative aspects were to accentuate his quirkiness even more and to make him seem like he could be a major character. *Even though it's only briefly mentioned in his audition, Zack loves Internet memes. Gallery Zack- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Zack- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Zack- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Zack- Thirteen.png|An undead Zack in Thirteen. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Emmys Category:Males Category:Contestants